The Awkward Moment
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Scorpius has something he needs to talk about, but he can't talk to his best friend. Because Albus just happens to be the older brother of his girlfriend Lily. But what will he do when Al's his only option? Seventh one-shot in the Family series.


**Author's Note - ok, this one is about Scorpius.** **Now I know he's not part of the Potter-Weasley family, but I thought it'd be a good one to write. I popped into my head, and I wanted to see how it turned out. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

The Awkward Moment

Scorpius walked around the halls aimlessly. He was in a state of anxiousness and restlessness. He had something major to talk about, but there was no one he could talk to about this. Usually he'd talk to Al, but he wasn't sure if that was the smart thing to do. But nonetheless, he was walking around, waiting for Al's last class to end. He already talked to Rose, and she referred Scorpius to Al.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Rose," Scorpius addressed, taking a light hold on her arm. She was surrounded by a group of girls, most likely friends. All the girls smiled and giggled when he came. "can I talk to you for a moment?"

Rose looked at him and his desperate face. She sighed. "Um . . . sure I guess so, but why don't you ask Al like you usually do? He is your best friend."

Scorpius sighed. "Yeah, but when it comes to my relationship with his little sister, I refrain from talking to him about it." The girls giggled again. Scorpius thought it should be an illegal sound.

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "All right, what is it?" She asked.

Scorpius looked at her friends. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Rose looked at her friends too, then gave him a wry grin. "Why not here?"

"Because Lily might kill me if I talked about it where your friends could here it," Scorpius said with a smile and gritted teeth. He was in a hurry and impatient.

But Rose gave him a knowing look. "I think I know what this is about." She turned her back to her friends and mouthed a word that made him gulp and his cheeks turn pink. The girls giggled again at his face.

"How do you know?" He demanded.

Rose chuckled again. "Lily told me. Did you think she'd talk to Hugo and Louis about this one? No way."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Well ok, then you know the situation, so can I talk to you?"

"Nope."

"Thank you, now . . . wait what?" Scorpius asked incredulously. He and Rose weren't best friends, but she had been the first to accept him as Lily's boyfriend, and she always helped if he needed it.

"I'm not going to talk to you about it, but I will give you a bit of advice, take it or leave it." Scorpius shrugged as an answer. "Alright, you need to get over how uncomfortable you and Al get about this and talk with him about it. I'm not a guy, and I will not be able to help you in the situation you are asking help in. If it's a question about Lily, then yes I can, but otherwise, no."

Scorpius sighed. He wanted to talk to Al, but he wasn't sure if he should about this. He and Al talked about fights him and Lily got into, but this was totally different. "Ok, Rose, I'll try. But I do have one question about Lily."

"Shoot." Rose looked interested, and her friends all leaned closer.

"Um . . . how much romance should I use for this particular situation?"

This time Rose giggled. "Look, Scorp, even though she doesn't always act like it, Lily is a girl, and she will appreciate any romantic thing you do. Just don't over do it or let it be too cheesy. Otherwise, she might make fun of you."

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah, I've made that mistake before." He paused, his hands in his pockets. "Well, thanks, Rose. I'll see ya around."

"Bye, Scorp," She said, and turned back to her friends. Scorpius was sure that once he was out of hearing range, her friends interrogated her on what the 'situation' was. The best thing about Rose, Scorpius knew she'd keep the secret.

**End of Flashback**

Scorpius checked his watch. It was about the time that Albus would be heading to the library. That was where Scorpius was waiting now. And sure enough, it was two minutes later that Al appeared at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Scorp," He greeted as he came close.

Scorpius smiled weakly. "Hey, dude, um can I talk to you?"

Albus shrugged. "Yeah, sure, what about?"

Scorpius looked at everyone crowding the hall and shook his head. "Not here. Let's go to your dorm room or something."

Al gave him a worried look but nodded, and led him to the Gryffindor Tower. He gave the password and took Scorpius up to his dorm. Luck was on Scorpius's side when he saw it was empty but them. Al, sensing the seriousness, locked the door and silenced the room.

"What's up, Scorp?" He asked.

Scorpius sat down and sighed, running a hand through his hair, and habit he had picked up from Lily. "I need to talk to you about something."

Al snorted as he sat down on the bed across from him. "Obviously."

"Well, it's just that . . . I know we don't usually talk about my relationship with your sister, but I don't know who else to talk to but you about this." Scorpius left out the embarrassing talk with Rose.

Al sighed. Scorpius could tell he was already hesitating. "Ok, then for now, Lily is not my sister."

Scorpius gulped. "You're gonna get mad."

Al shook his head. "No way. She's not my sister right now. So go ahead and talk."

"Well, Lily and I have been together for a while now, and well . . . she wants to go farther, if you get my meaning." Scorpius, who'd been looking at his hands, looked up to see a frozen look on Al's face. "Al?" He hesitated.

But Al shook out of it, and gulped. "Ok, and you two haven't . . ." He trailed off, and Scorpius didn't think he could say it either. When it came to Lily, 'sex' was hard to say for the both of them.

"No, but she wants to, and I'm not sure what I should do."

Now Al just looked bewildered. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

Scorpius shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I don't know if I should take it further. I respect her a lot more than any other girl I've been with obviously."

Al nodded. "Well, then answer this for me. Do you love her?"

Scorpius could feel a blush. "Yeah, I do."

Al sighed. "And has she said she loves you?" Scorpius nodded. "Then I don't think you have much to worry about, no matter what you decide to do."

"What do you mean?"

Al smiled, his eyes somewhere in his thoughts. "Lily's smart, too smart for her age. She's not an idiot, and she knows how to get what she wants. If she said she loves you, and that she wants to go further, than it's not just some hormone rush. It means to her that she doesn't want her first time to be with anyone else." Al chuckled and shook his head. His eyes refocusing. "Lily is in a way, into romance. She's always believed that her first time would be with the first guy she loved."

Scorpius drank all that in. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, well, thanks, Al."

"No problem, but I have one question, and then after this, I never want to hear another thing about my sister's sex life unless it's important."

Scorpius smiled, but he was as hesitant about this as Al seemed to be. "Yeah, I can agree with that."

Al looked away, and a Weasley Blush came up. "Are you going to, uh, ya know? I'll hear about it from someone, probably Rose, and I just wanna be able to expect it."

Now Scorpius blushed. "Oh, well, maybe. More likely than not. I mean, it's like you said, Lily knows how to get what she wants." Both of them chuckled awkwardly.

"All right, well," Al stood up, "let's head down. The others are all probably down there."

Scorpius nodded and stood. "Yeah, all right." They both went down to the common room, and sure enough, most of the Potter-Weasley clan was there.

"Hey, guys!" Hugo greeted. Everyone looked toward them and smiled, but Lily and Rose both held a look of knowing that unsettled both boys.

"Hey, what's up?" Al asked, taking a seat by Rose.

Scorpius took a seat on the arm of the chair Lily was sitting in and kissed her forehead. "Hey, baby."

Lily smiled at him. "Hey. So you did talk to Al about it?" She snorted. "That's a comforting thought."

Scorpius gave her a surprised look. How did she know everything? "How did you? . . ."

"Rose told me before the guys got here. But it's good you were able to talk about it." Lily smiled and leaned her head on his arm. He moved that arm and wrapped it around her, making her lean into his side.

"Yeah it was ok, but we've made a pact to never talk about it again," Scorpius told her.

Lily laughed, and thankfully didn't giggle. "So what conclusion did you come to on the subject?"

Scorpius looked away. If she saw his face, she'd know for sure. She always did. "I'm gonna give in, but I'm not tellin ya when." He looked back down at her and smiled. She gave him a pouting look.

"That's not really fair," She pointed out.

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm not always a fair guy."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Roxanne asked. Rose grinned, and Al looked away. Scorpius himself didn't answer, but looked away too. But Lily was a wonderful actress.

She grinned. "About whether or not I can pass my O.W.L.s without studying for them."

Rose knew it was a lie, but she rolled her eyes. "You can't do that, Lily, and you are going to miserably fail if you don't start studying for them!"

Lily scoffed. "I understand it all. Why study what I already know?"

"She has a point," Louis replied.

"Thank you." Lily smiled at him. "Besides I have no time. I have Prefect duties that you guys give, Quidditch practice, and a boyfriend."

"Who should be studying for his N.E.W.T's," Rose argued.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't have time either. Same reasons as her, only a girlfriend instead."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You two are just lazy."

Lily shrugged this time. "I'd really rather snog my boyfriend than study the blood of unicorns and what it does."

"From what I've heard, a lot of girls would love to snog your boyfriend instead of studying," Hugo muttered. Lily glared at his back and kicked it hard. "OW! Damn that hurt, Lil!" He rubbed his back.

"Shut your mouth then," Lily told him, as if nothing had happened. Scorpius smiled at his girlfriend's antics. He really did love her, and he was willing to kill for her. And he was willing to take that next step, despite his hesitance. He'd do anything if it meant a lot to her. Scorpius looked over at Al, and at the other big guys in her family and circle of friends.

Even if it did send him to an early grave.


End file.
